The Storm
by Ketchum
Summary: Even tho I am an aam fan, here is sorta the reasoning for why things are the way they are on the show :) enjoy!


The rain came down in sheets as the young red headed girl from Cerulean City ran through the rain. She had to catch up with her friends. How could they have left her like that, all alone? "It's because they hate me" she told herself. In reality, they had thought she went on ahead and ran to catch up with her. She didn't know which direction to go in, it was dark and she was soaking wet. She could hear the whimpering from the baby pokémon in her backpack.   
"I'm sorry Togepi, We'll be there soon. When in reality she had no idea how long it would take them to get there. She ran harder, and rather then move forward, she fell to the ground. She looked at her shin it was too dark to see anything. It hurt worse than anything in the whole world did. She picked herself up and the tears began to flow. She ran harder and this time she came to a clearing. She looked around. There were two paths she could take. She decided to take the one on the left. She turned and continued running. She would eventually come to the next town if she kept going straight.  
  
****  
  
"I wonder where she is Brock" Ash Ketchum asked his friend Brock.  
"I don't know Ash, she should have been here"  
"What if she hadn't gone ahead, what if she was still there!"  
"Oh well, then she'll catch up and hate us for a week then we'll be back to normal," Brock joked.  
"I guess your right" Ash added.  
  
****  
Misty's leg hurt too much to run any more, everything ached, she was covered in mud, and to top that off, she was lost. She looked around and did the only thing she could think of, panic. She had kept the map this week, but it was too dark. She had no choice. The young girl took her red backpack off and opened it up. The small egg pokémon was crunched down in her backpack, it didn't want to get wet, and it was crying. When it saw its mother's face it burst into tears because she was crying.  
"Don't cry Togepi, We'll be there soon" This calmed the baby down as Misty reached in and grabbed the map. She put the backpack back on and opened up the map. Ran hit it and it was too hard to keep it straight as it filled with water. She looked closely and saw that there was a forest on the map. If she kept going north then she'd be out of the forest. She closed up the map and decided to find the pokémon center when she got into town. She began to run again, her leg throbbed, she was sure that there was blood, the sight of blood made her quiver so she didn't dare look at it.   
A few moments later she reached the city's gate. She opened up the map and it blew out of her hands. She began to run after it, but there was no use. She looked at the small town. On the map it looked like a city. Oh well, she thought, and headed into town. There was not streets to walk on, just a muddy path. She followed the path and looked around, there was very little light. Then in the distance she saw a light, the pokémon center. She picked up her pace and approached the door. She put her hand on the doorknob shakily. She was freezing cold, covered in mud, and most likely blood, and exhausted.   
She turned the knob and walked in. There was a sweet music playing in the background, as she looked around, the place was empty. She limped over to the desk. It was nice to have light again. She rang the bell, and a nurse joy came from the back. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of Misty.  
"Do you need help?" she asked nervously.  
Misty looked down at her leg, and then back to Nurse Joy, she just nodded with her chattering teeth. "I have some nice fellow's back here that can help me out if that's okay with you Miss. Misty nodded again. Then Nurse Joy came into the lobby with two young men; it was Ash and Brock! She ran over to Ash and hugged him tight.  
"Oh thanks Misty, now I'm all dirty!" Ash complained. Misty didn't say anything. "Are you okay? You're shivering" again, she didn't reply.   
"We thought you had already left and we went after you." Brock explained. Misty didn't know what to say she was angry but she knew they meant well, it was really her fault for wandering off and not telling the guys where she was going any way.   
"I'm sorry Misty," Ash said.   
Brock noticed her leg. "Woah Misty! We have to get your leg cleaned up!" he said.  
Misty could feel herself getting dizzy. Ash slowly walked her over to the couch and sat down next to her while Brock went and got bandages with nurse joy. "I'm really sorry," Ash said, she could tell he felt really bad. She continued to sniff and shiver until Brock returned with a blanket and bandages. He put the blanket over her shoulders and she lay back on Ash closing her eyes. She felt so dizzy that she could barely keep her eyes open. Brock got a worried look on his face.  
"Is she okay?" he asked. Within moments her leg was all bandaged up and she had become warmer. "Why don't you go get in the shower Misty?" Brock suggested. Misty did just that.   
The warm water felt good on her freezing skin. She got all cleaned off, and then got out and changed into her pajamas. Joy had offered to wash her clothes for her to have the next day. When she came out of the bathroom, the rain had passed. She walked through the lobby where everyone was sitting and went out on the back deck to get some fresh air. She stood, looking at the sky glad she had such wonderful friends. A few minutes later she heard a familiar voice.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yes, Ash, thank you for asking," he walked over to where she was standing. He put his arms around her.  
"I'm glad, I was sure you'd be here when we got here, but when you weren't I didn't know what I was going to do."   
"I'm just glad you two were here when I got here, if you weren't I have no idea what I would have done," Misty replied.   
Brock just sat in the pokémon center, "They go together so well, I just don't understand why neither of them will admit it," he said to Joy.  
"There too young Brock, when they get a little older they'll tell each other, but for now it's nice for them to be friends," Joy said, finishing off this story.  
  



End file.
